1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency escape device which is used with a seat belt fastened to a car and which can release a passenger arrested by the seat belt in case of an emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional, manual operation type seat belt, a tongue and buckle, constituting a joint for detachably fastening two ends of a lap belt, or shoulder belt play a role in an emergency escape device.
That is, the use of the tongue and buckle for the purpose of fastening the lap belt or shoulder belt around a passenger and releasing the belt therefrom simultaneously ensures an emergency escape ability from the seat belt. The presence of the buckle and tongue at the joint of the belt has heretofore been inconvenient for a passenger when he fastens the belt, but this must be considered as an inevitable consequence of the main purpose of fastening the belt to the passenger.
In the latest passive belt which can automatically fasten the seat belt to the passenger and release the belt therefrom, the conventional tongue and buckle are exclusively used in case of an emergency escape of the passenger from the car. In particular, a conventional lap belt and shoulder belt are not required to provide such a tongue and buckle at the joint thereof.